


Vakavin kuviteltavissa oleva vaara

by mimamu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1926, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, New York City, One Shot, Strong Female Characters, Workplace Relationship
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Percivalin suuteleminen oli ollut ja oli yhä väärin, mutta juuri nyt Seraphina oli valmis antamaan mitä hyvänsä saadakseen hetken olla... pelkkä nainen."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Grave Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349034) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



> Keltään Amerikan Yhdysvaltojen Taikakongressin päämajassa vierailevalta ei voinut jäädä huomaamatta kellokoneisto, joka oli asennettu aulan kattoon, kaikkien päiden yläpuolelle. Se oli taikamaailman paljastumisen uhkamittari, joka piti lukua kaikista Pohjois-Amerikan noitavainoista, paljastuneista velhoista ja ei-taikeista, jotka oli pitänyt unhoituttaa. Presidentti Seraphina Picquiryn valtava muotokuva tarkkaili seinältään mittaria herkeämättä.

Seraphina piti pienoisversiota tuosta tuikitärkeästä aparaatista omalla työpöydällään. Juuri nyt hän tuijotti sitä otsa rypyssä, sormenpäät ohimoille painettuina, ja kävi mielessään läpi viimeaikaisia tapahtumia. Pimeyden velho Grindelwald oli karannut Euroopassa ja lietsoi epäjärjestystä myös uudella mantereella. Oudot taikaperäiset tapaturmat riivasivat New Yorkia, ja pääepäilty, vaarallinen brittiläinen taikaeläintutkija, oli juuri päässyt livahtamaan AYT:n hyppysistä. Taikaväestön paljastumisen uhkamittari näytti punaista. Sen viisari oli sojottanut kohti vakavinta kuviteltavissa olevaa vaaraa siitä lähtien, kun obskuuri oli viime yönä murhannut silmäätekevän ei-taikin satojen poliittista kermaa edustavien todistajien edessä. Seraphina ei ollut pystynyt nukkumaan silmäystäkään. Taikomaton väestö oli kauhuissaan, ja tarvittaisiin suoranainen ihme estämään sodan syttyminen.

Koputus oveen keskeytti Seraphinan mietteet. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja liitti sormenpäänsä yhteen. "Sisään."

"Rouva presidentti", herra Vaka tervehti. Miehen paita hohti valkoisena, kaulukset tärkkäysloitsulla huoliteltuina. Herra Vaka oli ollut monissa kiperissä tilanteissa vuosien varrella, mutta ei koskaan näyttänyt tinkivän tyylistä. Seraphina ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä pääauroriaan ilman kravattia. Tai ei sittenkään, hän korjasi mielessään ja tukahdutti hymyn. Tarkemmin ajateltuna Seraphina oli kerran nähnyt herra Vakan ilman kravattia. Hän oli nähnyt Percivalin vailla rihmankiertämää ja pitänyt näkemästään aika lailla.

Vilkaisu uhkamittariin riitti palauttamaan Seraphinan ajatukset raiteilleen.  
"Pitääkö se paikkansa?" hän kysyi. "Onko Lisko Scamander todella paennut?"  
Herra Vaka nyökkäsi. "Se pitää paikkansa."  
Seraphina henkäisi syvään. "Asiat eivät ehkä ole niin huonosti kuin miltä näyttää. Hän ei saa juurikaan vahinkoa aikaiseksi ilman matkalaukkuaan."  
"Valitettavasti myös matkalaukku on kateissa."  
"Mitä?" Seraphina huudahti. "Siinä tapauksessa Scamander pitää löytää välittömästi! Oletko jo kuulustellut Goldsteiniä? Hän saattaisi tietää, mitä Scamander seuraavaksi aikoo."  
Herra Vaka ei vastannut heti, mikä ei ollut lainkaan hänen tapaistaan. "Myös Goldstein –"  
"Myös Goldstein on kateissa?" Seraphina keskeytti. "Herra Vaka, onko jotain, mikä sinulta ei ole kateissa?"  
"Takaan, että selvitän yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä kuolemansellissä tapahtui."  
Äkkiä Seraphinaa kylmäsi. "Kuolemansellissä?" hän toisti hämmentyneenä. "Olitko... Olivatko he..."  
Herra Vaka nyökkäsi. "Löysin Scamanderin matkalaukusta obskuurin. Hän on etsimämme mies."  
Seraphina ponnahti pystyyn. "Et voi jaella kuolemantuomioita ilman kunnollista oikeudenkäyntiä!"  
"Mutta rouva presidentti!" herra Vaka jyrähti. "Scamander on Grindelwaldin fanaatikko! Meillä ei ole varaa hellämielisyyteen!"

Seraphina käveli ikkunan ääreen ja katsoi pilvenpiirtäjien ääriviivoja taivaanrannassa. Osa rakennuksista oli kesken ja tulisi kohoamaan vielä korkeammalle. New York oli maailman mahtavin kaupunki, täynnä toiveita paremmasta huomisesta. Jos Seraphina epäonnistuisi, Grindelwald kannattajineen murskaisi nuo unelmat. Missä Grindelwald oikein piileskeli? Seraphina kaivaisi tuon nilviäisen kolostaan, vaikka se olisi hänen viimeinen tekonsa.

"Voi olla, että olemme pian sodassa", hän sanoi ja kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. "Mutta sitä ennen, herra Vaka, en halua mitään kenttäoikeudenkäyntejä. Tämä ei ole villi länsi. Onko selvä?"  
Herra Vaka kohtasi Seraphinan katseen silmää räpäyttämättä. "On, rouva presidentti."

Seraphina muisti taas, miksi oli niin mieltynyt pääauroriinsa. Herra Vakan seurassa hänen ei tarvinnut teeskennellä tai varoa sanojaan. Tämä oli tottunut presidentin tapaan puhua suunsa puhtaaksi. Samassa Seraphina sai ajatuksen. "Entä se ei-taik? Se pullukka? Voisiko hän auttaa löytämään Scamanderin ja Goldsteinin?"  
Äkkiä herra Vaka oli aivan Seraphinan edessä, ojensi kätensä ja hipaisi Seraphinan poskea. "Seraphina", hän sanoi painaen huulensa Seraphinan korvan juureen. "Vaikutat lopen uupuneelta. Jätä kaikki minun huolekseni. Lupaan, etten tuota pettymystä."

Seraphina sulki silmänsä. Percivalin sanoissa ja kosketuksessa oli jotain, mitä hän oli kaivannut jo pitkään, eikä kallis partavesi onnistunut täysin peittämään miehen omaa tuoksua. Tämä oli 20-luvun Amerikka, ja naiset saivat kulkea housuissa, leikata hiuksensa lyhyiksi ja nauttia kikatusvettä. Silti noita AYT:n presidenttinä oli yhä kummajainen, jota miehet kavahtivat. Siitä, kun joku oli viimeksi uskaltanut kohdata hänet vertaisenaan, tuntui olevan ikuisuus.

Percivalin huulet siirtyivät Seraphinan kaulalle, samalla kun mies painoi hänet työpöydän reunaa vasten. Kiihkeä kosketus sai Seraphinan huoahtamaan nautinnosta ja nosti muistot taas pinnalle. Percival ei todellakaan ollut tuottanut pettymystä.

Seraphina oli jo nuorena tiennyt, mitä halusi. Kun muut tytöt haaveilivat pojista, Seraphina oli unelmoinut olevansa joskus AYT:n presidentti. Taikakoulu Ilvermornyn tuvat olivat suorastaan kilpailleet kunnianhimoisesta ja lahjakkaasta tytöstä. Hänen unelmansa oli lopulta toteutunut, mutta hinta oli ollut suolaisempi kuin hän oli koskaan osannut kuvitella. Huipulla oli yksinäistä. Percivalin suuteleminen oli ollut ja oli yhä väärin, mutta juuri nyt Seraphina oli valmis antamaan mitä hyvänsä saadakseen hetken olla... pelkkä nainen.

Samassa Seraphina jäykistyi. Hän ei tarvinnut uhkamittaria aistiakseen vaaran, joka oli lähes käsinkosketeltavissa. Koko Pohjois-Amerikan taikaväestö oli vakavimmassa kuviteltavissa olevassa vaarassa, ja mitä heidän presidenttinsä teki? Seraphina sysäsi herra Vakan luotaan ja suoristi kaapunsa.

"Entä se ei-taik?" hän kysyi kiusallisen tietoisena kuumottavista poskistaan ja herra Vakan vinksottavasta kravatista.  
"Seraphina..."  
"Se ei-taik, herra Vaka. Älä vain väitä, että olet hukannut hänetkin."

Hiljaisuus kertoi enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.


End file.
